


Pumbaby

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adoption, Birth Control, Condoms, Funerals, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Miscarriage, Morbid, Mpreg, Pets, References to Depression, Twincest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Bill tiene demasiado amor para dar y... Ninguna posibilidad para hacerlo recíproco.





	Pumbaby

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto cuando Pumba aún vivía, así que lo siento por el final.

**Pumbaby**

 

Llegar a pensar siquiera que era posible resultaba… irrisorio.

Excepto que nadie rió cuando en el monitor del sonograma apareció la imagen de la ridícula posibilidad para la que nadie estaba preparado: Un feto, y con él, un corazón que latía a gran velocidad.

—Oh por Diox… —Musitó Bill, que con el vientre al descubierto y paralizado por la repentina realización de cuál era la causa de todos los síntomas que había experimentado en los meses pasados, fue fiel a su carácter y no pudo mantener la boca cerrada—. Tom, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? Porque no puede ser posible, simplemente no puede serlo...

Aturdido por la noticia de no sólo enterarse de que su gemelo estaba embarazado (por alguna extraña razón biológica que lo permitía a pesar de ser irrefutablemente un varón) sino que además ese bebé que anidaba en su interior era además su hijo, Tom sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza una vez y esperar a la explicación de la enfermera que los atendía.

Algo de una masa localizable a la altura de la pelvis y que quizá fungía como un ovario aunque para estar seguros antes tendrían que llevar a cabo una biopsia además de otros estudios; también del posible tiempo de vida del feto, que a juzgar por el tamaño y desarrollo no podía tener más de tres meses, aunque ya especificaría más adelante su semana de gestación la obstetra que atendía su caso.

Ahí donde Bill absorbió cada palabra como una esponja pues quería tener a la mano toda la información disponible a su alcance, para Tom fue como sumergirse en aguas profundas y perder uno a uno sus sentidos hasta que sólo quedó un cascarón vacío de su anterior ser.

Habiendo hecho un largo tramo durante las últimas semanas, yendo con toda clase de especialistas y soportando con Bill la infinidad de estudios y exámenes como si él fuera el que estuviera padeciendo todos aquellos síntomas que en perspectiva encajaban a la perfección con el cuadro clínico de un embarazo, Tom encontró aquella línea de meta insatisfactoria. Y también extrañamente anticlimática, pues habían recibido en más de una ocasión dictámenes posibles de cáncer tanto para los niveles anormales de hormonas en sangre de su gemelo como para la peculiar masa que crecía en su abdomen bajo, pasando también por la lista de enfermedades autoinmunes para las cuales no había ninguna solución, y en su lugar…

—Felicidades, está usted embarazado —dijo Sandra Dörfler, la especialista que atendía su caso y que se encargó de llevarlos de vuelta a su consultorio.

Sentados de lado a lado frente al amplio escritorio tras el cual se colocó aquella mujer, la mejor en el ramo de la ginecoobstetricia y con títulos de varias facultades de medicina para corroborar sus credenciales, Tom se sintió de pronto desnudo y juzgado ante los ojos verdes y gatunos que tenía su doctora, y que se dirigían hacia ellos por turnos con gran intensidad.

—Deduzco que no es un embarazo planeado, ¿correcto, Herr Kaulitz?

Si bien el título encajaba a la perfección para él o su gemelo, fue Bill quien con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo asintió varias veces. —No era siquiera una posibilidad.

—Entiendo… —La doctora Dörfler pasó de mirarlo a él a concentrarse en Tom—. Ya que son gemelos, podría ser que ambos compartieran esta misma característica. Aunque…

—¿Aunque? —Inquirió Bill.

—Si bien se trata de un milagro médico, me temo que estamos en presencia de una situación insostenible para su organismo.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —Preguntó Bill, que había pasado de estar recto contra el respaldo de su asiento a inclinarse al frente con las manos sobre su vientre todavía liso.

—Reacciona, Bill —le riñó Tom con exasperación—. ¿Es que te piensas que esto es normal? Eres hombre, no deberías estar embarazado en primer lugar. Es una anormalidad.

—Pero lo estoy, Tomi… Hay un bebé dentro de mí que-…

—Que lucha por sobrevivir; sí, en efecto —secundó la doctora Dörfler al menor de los gemelos, aunque no como éste esperaba—, pero me atrevería a decir que no tiene oportunidades para conseguirlo.

Bill apretó los labios en una fina línea. —¿Q-Q-Qué quiere decir con eso?

Haciendo uso de tecnicismos y lenguaje especializado, lo que ella explicó con tanto tacto como le fue posible reunir, se pudo reducir al final en una simple oración: Ese bebé jamás llegaría a nacer.

Si bien el milagro de la vida se había llegado a consumar en su interior por causas que no se podrían esclarecer del todo si no era por medios invasivos, su organismo no estaba preparado para ello, y antes que después se desharía de él igual que si se tratara de un parásito.

—No habrá espacio suficiente, y el área en la que se encuentra alojado no se asemeja en lo más mínimo el útero de una mujer. Ahora mismo, es un misterio absoluto cómo ha conseguido afianzarse al sitio que nos reveló el sonograma —dijo la doctora Dörfler para después entregarle a Bill una caja con pañuelos desechables pues éste había roto a llorar y gruesos lagrimones le manchaban el rostro—. Lo siento tanto…

—¿No hay esperanza alguna? —Preguntó Tom, en igual estado de shock pero sin posibilidad de revelar cuál era su papel real en aquel asunto, pues si bien ya le habían confiado a la doctora Dörfler un gran secreto, todavía querían mantener para ellos aquel otro que lo era más.

—No, ni en este embarazo ni en los que pudieran ocurrir después —respondió la mujer—. Si ha ocurrido una vez, podrá ocurrir quizá en otras ocasiones. Recomendaría extremar precauciones, en este caso, con el uso del preservativo para evitar una repetición innecesaria.

—¿En verdad no hay nada que yo pueda hacer? —Lloriqueó Bill, que a pesar de haberse enterado de la noticia apenas una hora atrás ya se había encariñado con la criatura en su interior—. ¿Y si tomo reposo absoluto? No sería fácil conseguirlo, pero me encargaría de que así fuera. Una vida libre de estrés durante los siguientes meses y-…

—Puedes hacerlo —le interrumpió la doctora Dörfler mirándolo directo a los ojos—, pero eso sólo alargaría el desenlace final, y el resultado sería el mismo.

—¿Es imposible que llegue a término, es eso lo que dice? Porque hace un par de meses vi un documental del nacimiento de trillizos. Nacieron a los seis meses y con incubadoras y esas cosas consiguieron que dos de los bebés maduraran lo suficiente para llevar vidas normales. ¿No podría ser el nuestro un caso así? —Dijo Tom, que al igual que Bill buscaba como desesperado un rayo de esperanza por más tenue que fuera.

—Me temo que por las condiciones actuales de Bill y su embarazo, el haber llegado incluso a esta etapa ya constituye todo un récord… Pueden intentarlo, por supuesto, pero recomendaría que abrigaran ilusiones al respecto…

—Entiendo —murmuraron al unísono Tom y Bill, conscientes tanto de sí mismo como de su gemelo, que era una mentira flagrante.

De momento, mucho mejor que la cruel verdad.

 

Pese a que Bill habló con David para tomarse una semana de vacaciones (su plan era prolongarla indefinidamente hasta conseguirse el mayor tiempo de reposo posible) y él y Tom se encerraron en la casa que tenían en Hamburg para tratar de postergar lo inevitable, no hubo manera de oponerse al destino.

Un momento estaba bien, y al siguiente experimentó un agudo dolor en el vientre que se desencadenó con él hecho un ovillo en el sanitario y llorando desconsolado con los restos de lo que había sido su bebé en el retrete, flotando en un mar de sangre.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Tom utilizó unos guantes de látex que la señora que acudía dos veces por semana a limpiar su residencia tenía guardados en el armario de productos químicos, y sacó los restos del bebé siguiendo las precisas instrucciones de su gemelo para depositarlo sobre una toalla de mano dentro de una caja de zapatos que antes contenía su par favorito y que ahora sólo le recordarían a la muerte de su primer hijo.

Tras llamar a la doctora Dörfler para que los visitara a domicilio, Tom tuvo que encargarse de atender a Bill, que incluyó ducharlo y vestirlo con pijamas limpios, y después hacer lo mismo con la ropa de cama, pues ahí había empezado el aborto y sus sábanas eran la escena de un crimen perpetrado por la más cruel de los asesinos: La naturaleza, que no perdonaba ningún error en cuanto a dar vida o quitarla.

La doctora Dörfler por su parte no tuvo mucho qué hacer. Tras revisar a Bill y cerciorarse de que no había ninguna secuela que requiriera atención extra o estancia en el hospital (incluso comentó la limpieza de aquel proceso de aborto), le dejó una receta para analgésicos, un sedante leve, e instrucciones precisas acerca del lavado que el área requería y cuáles serían los síntomas que no debían de ignorar en caso de presentarse. Luego se marchó.

Y atrás quedaron Tom y Bill, que tras un corto funeral a medianoche en donde enterraron la caja de zapatos en el jardín con su bebé dentro, se pasaron las siguientes semanas encerrados tras cuatro paredes procesando lo ocurrido y buscando sanar, pero como ocurría con las heridas del cuerpo y las del alma, no todas sanaron por igual y con la misma rapidez.

A la larga, esa fue su mayor realización.

 

Meses después volvieron a pasar por lo mismo.

Descuidados como sólo podían ser a esa edad, Bill sorprendió a Tom a mitad de un tour por Europa con una prueba de embarazado positiva y una sombra de sonrisa en labios.

—No me importa qué mentira tenga que decirle a David, pero volveremos a casa y… —Del resto de su plan no se explicó más, pero no era necesario. Para Tom también era claro que querían continuar intentándolo, y que sus oportunidades serían mayores que cero si ponían de su parte. Quizá…

Así que cancelaron el resto del tour alegando que Bill había perdido la voz durante el último concierto y justificando su ausencia primero con un resfriado que afectaría sus cuerdas vocales por tiempo indefinido mientras se buscaban maneras de salirse con la suya, pero la misma mañana en que notificaron que Bill tenía un nódulo en la garganta y que sería necesario operarlo (con posterior periodo de recuperación), su gemelo volvió a abortar, y el proceso fue similar al anterior: Una segunda caja de zapatos y otro funeral de madrugada en su jardín trasero mientras por separado se preguntaban cuántos más tendrían que pasar antes de darse por vencidos.

La respuesta, sería unos cuantos más.

 

Por recomendación de la doctora Dörfler, Tom comenzó a utilizar condones en cada encuentro con su gemelo (para esas alturas, él había roto a llorar en su consultorio y confesado su más oscuro secreto sin que ella como médica habituada a la tragedia se inmutara más allá de ofrecerle una caja con pañuelos) y así evitaron él y Bill un nuevo embarazo hasta que por acuerdo tácito el fin de la promoción del Humanoid Tour les presentó la posibilidad de un descanso prolongado en el que el estrés y las prisas no formaban parte de sus itinerarios.

En esa ocasión, Bill consiguió llegar hasta un milagroso cuarto mes de gestación en donde su vientre bajo se abultó y por fin se permitieron soñar con el más pequeño rayo de esperanza.

A desconocimiento uno del otro, Tom salió a comprar un pequeño vestido rosa pues creía que sería una niña, en tanto que Bill pidió desde la comodidad de su cama y por internet un traje de dos piezas en verde menta porque estaba convencido de que sería varón, pero… Al final no consiguieron saberlo con certeza pues días después bastó con un estornudo doble de Bill para que éste gritara con pánico a Tom que subiera las escaleras, y para cuando éste llegó a su lado ya había aparecido en sus pantalones de pijama la terrible mancha roja de sangre que presagiaba el inicio del fin.

De ese tercer bebé, que el cuerpo de Bill se empecinó en abortar a pesar del llanto y las súplicas que el menor de los gemelos elevó a cualquier poder cósmico que quisiera escucharlo, las secuelas fueron terribles.

Lo avanzado de su estado forzó a Tom a llevar a Bill a la consulta privada de la doctora Dörfler, que a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero pudo proveerle de una transfusión de sangre y los cuidados necesarios para cerciorarse de que su convalecencia se llevara a cabo en el menor de los entornos.

Esa vez el entierro se llevó a cabo de madrugada, con las dos prendas de vestir que Tom y Bill habían comprado antes incluidas en la caja, y un agudo dolor por su pérdida, sí, pero también por la esperanza que habían depositado en aquella apuesta que desde un inicio estaban destinados a perder contra la biología.

En palabras de la doctora Dörfler: “No se trata de cuánto puedan entregarse al reposo y a limitar el estrés, porque estructuralmente es tu cuerpo el que impide que la vida en tu interior se desarrolle más allá de cierto punto y… Contra eso no hay tenacidad que consiga superar imposibles.”

Por primera vez Tom lo entendió, no así Bill, de quien su gemelo leyó en sus ojos que planeaba volver a intentarlo.

Así que por si acaso, volvió a los condones.

 

Aquel periodo de sus vidas coincidió en lo personal con ese tercer aborto, pero también con una creciente tensión entre la banda y un grupo de supuestas fans que se dedicaron a acosarlos al grado de inspirarles terror en la privacidad de su hogar cuando después de un fin de semana fuera visitando a sus padres regresaron para encontrar que habían forzado las cerraduras y revisado cada superficie y cajón sin tomar en cuenta su derecho a privacidad.

Con la policía cruzada de brazos porque “eran rockstars, cosas así debían ser normales para ellos y cuanto antes lo aceptaran mejor”, Bill acabó por sumirse en un estado de profunda desolación en donde Tom se descubrió temiendo por su bienestar.

La gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia llegó de nueva cuenta en un crepúsculo, cuando luego de tres días durmiendo en el sofá de la sala porque ya no se sentía seguro en su dormitorio, Bill se levantó, y con la mirada vacua sacó del armario de herramientas la pala de mano que Tom había adquirido expresamente para sepultar cada uno de los bebés que habían perdido y que estaban en su jardín.

Metódico de acciones, Bill pasó las siguientes dos horas desenterrándolos uno a uno, sacando las cajas  en distintos grados de deterioró, y guardándolas en bolsas de plástico negro ante la atónita mirada de su gemelo, que esperó paciente a su lado a la espera de un veredicto suyo.

—Nos mudaremos —dijo Bill mientras cerraba la tercera bolsa—. Y no hablo sólo de casa o irnos a otra ciudad sino… Lejos. Muy lejos.

—Define lejos.

—Miami. O California. Todavía no lo tengo claro… Algún lugar soleado y donde haga calor. Donde las fans… las que se hacen llamar nuestras fans… —Bill se sorbió la nariz, y al rascarse una aleta, se dejó un rastro de mugre—. Pero no quería marcharme y dejar a nuestros bebés aquí, Tom…

Tom asintió una vez; compartía el sentimiento. —Será como tú digas.

Y de esa manera, mientras Bill se encargaba de los arreglos con sus visas y la residencia en la que se hospedarían durante el tiempo que pasaran fuera (de momento indefinido y sin planes a corto plazo para volver), Tom concertó una cita con una funeraria y volvió a desembolsar abundante dinero para un trabajo eficiente que incluyó cremación, tres pequeñas urnas, y discreción absoluta.

Que de momento, el resto le era superfluo.

 

Se decidieron por Los Ángeles, y con ellos viajaron sus perros y las urnas a una residencia que Bill escogió tras un críptico mensaje de “tiene jardín” y que Tom interpretó de la peor manera.

—¡¿Es que tres bebés no son suficientes para ti?!

Pero Bill no pensaba rendirse con tanta facilidad.

—En Alemania el estrés al que estábamos expuesto era terrible. No podíamos ni siquiera salir de la casa sin que una horda de fans nos persiguiera a lo largo de varias calles, Tomi, pero esta vez será diferente. En LA podemos empezar una nueva vida, sin presiones de ningún tipo y llevando las cosas a nuestro ritmo. Aquí en verdad podríamos tener una oportunidad… Como familia, de conseguirlo...

Tom se mantuvo escéptico de ello durante los primeros tres meses que tomaron LA como residencia, y con ello la caja de condones que mantenía en el botiquín del baño se mantuvo llena.

No fue sino hasta después de Navidad y Año Nuevo, cuando sus padres por fin se devolvieron a Alemania y los dejaron para experimentar la adultez como era debido, que Bill volvió a sacar el tema a colación.

—Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo…

—Bill…

—Esta vez sería diferente a las anteriores. ¿Es que piensas rendirte con tanta facilidad? Ya conseguimos lo imposible una vez con la banda.

—Ya, y ahora esperas sacarte la lotería una segunda vez, ¿es eso? Porque no es así como funciona, Bill, y eso lo sabes tan bien tú como yo.

Bufando, Bill lo dejó hablando solo, y saliendo a dar un paseo por los alrededores se llevó consigo a la pareja de dachshunds que le pertenecía. No volvió sino hasta dos horas después, con ambos perros jadeando deseosos de agua y por su parte también sediento mientras entraba a la cocina e ignoraba a su gemelo bebiendo una cerveza ahí.

—Pensé en lo que dijiste antes… —Rompió Tom el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos y que no daba muestras de evaporarse si no era por acción suya—. Y…

—¿Y? —Presionó Bill.

—Pensé qué… Si vamos a intentarlo en serio… Antes sería bueno cambiar un par de cosas…

—¿Como qué tipo de cosas?

—Para empezar, ambos deberíamos dejar de fumar. Y comer mejor. Y ya que estamos, dejar los refrescos y la cerveza. No digo que tú lo hagas solo, yo también me uniría. Uhm, y puede que sirva de algo tomar vitaminas… Leí que también el ácido fólico es bueno, y el calcio…

—Podemos… No, debemos de intentarlo.

Y lo hicieron.

 

El cuarto embarazo de Bill se confirmó apenas tres meses después de esa fecha, y tal como estaba previsto entre ellos, Bill pasó a cumplir un régimen de reposo absoluto en donde sus únicas motivaciones para levantarse de la cama eran visitar el sanitario y ducharse una vez al día.

Del resto se encargó Tom, que aceptó como suya la labor de proveerle de tres comidas balanceadas, además de varias colaciones con bocadillos abundantes en fruta y verdura, y estar al pendiente de cualquier petición que tuviera, sin importar cuán ridícula resultara, desde masajearle los pies, pasando por encargar vía internet una almohadilla térmica que Bill se colocaba alternadamente sobre el vientre y la espalda baja, y también actuando de celoso protector cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Con ilusión tácita, creyeron que de esa manera romperían récords, consiguiendo al menos un embarazo que superara su marca mayor por uno o dos meses y consiguiendo así que el bebé se desarrollara lo suficiente para tener una oportunidad de supervivencia, pero antes de cumplir los dos meses tuvo Bill una hemorragia, y sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, perdió al producto.

—Es el desgaste natural de tu cuerpo —dijo la Doctora Dörfler a Bill cuando se comunicó por ambos vía videollamada—. Es un proceso natural, en donde cada pérdida reduce el porcentaje de éxito para un embarazo que llegue a término, pero en tu caso particular… Ese número siempre fue cero.

—¿Y qué, ahora estoy en números negativos? —Rezongó Bill, con una risa amarga que no ocultaba del todo las lágrimas amargas que contenía en sus ojos—. Es tan injusto…

—A la larga, todos estos abortos le pasarán factura a tu cuerpo. Todavía estás a tiempo para detenerte. Podríamos extirpar ese ovario con una cirugía y-…

—¡No! ¡Ni hablar! —Replicó Bill, que se puso en pie, y soltando la mano de su gemelo, abandonó la estancia.

Atrás quedaron Tom y la doctora Dörfler, intercambiando una mirada que no admitía secretos.

—Debes hacerle entender…

—Lo sé.

—No puedes permitir que se siga haciendo daño de esta manera.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes que detenerlo.

—Tom gruñó. —Lo sé, joder… Tampoco para mí es fácil.

Y en verdad que no lo era, pues ahora había una cuarta urna alineada con las demás, y la simple visión de su pequeña colección le daba náuseas cada vez que las veía.

—No esperes a que sea demasiado tarde… —Aconsejó la doctora Dörfler antes de finalizar la comunicación, y con la pantalla en negro y un aviso de estar sin conexión, Tom se sintió desamparado.

Muy desamparado. Y también solo.

 

Aunque Bill se recuperó (y en ello había una nota de escepticismo por parte de su gemelo acerca de su era de verdad o sólo una pantalla para hacerle bajar la guardia), Tom no volvió a ceder en el asunto de los condones. En lo que a él respectaba, no habría un quinto intento, y mejor así. Daba igual cuantas charlas, amenazas, gritos, ruegos y negociaciones utilizara Bill para querer hacerle cambiar de opinión, porque Tom ya había tomado su decisión, y era inamovible.

Excepto que… Ahí donde su voluntad era de acero y no flaqueaba, por otro lado sus condones eran de látex, y bastó un simple piquete con alfiler para echar a perder una caja tras otra hasta que Bill anunció que de vuelta estaba embarazado, y que necesitaba todo su apoyo y ayuda posible.

Furioso por la manera en que Bill había actuado a espaldas suyas, a Tom le costó mostrarse receptivo a la petición de su gemelo, y en su lugar el trato entre ambos se tornó tenso y un suplicio.

Como era de esperarse, Bill perdió al bebé unas cuantas semanas después, pero calló su dolor por horas hasta que Tom intuyó que algo andaba mal, y sin importarle cuánto costaría la reparación de la puerta del baño, rompió el pestillo con una patada y se hincó al lado de Bill para abrazarlo y pedir perdón de la misma manera que éste lo hizo, con una nueva caja de zapatos y dentro una toalla de mano que envolvía uno más de sus pequeños ángeles.

El quinto.

No por ello el último.

 

—Si tú no me das un hijo, buscaré quién lo haga —amenazó Bill a Tom cuando a la vuelta de medio año éste continuó negándose a acostarse con él—. Sabes bien de lo que soy capaz.

—Entonces… hazlo —respondió Tom, sintiendo que el corazón se le fracturaba en dos—. Hazlo y termina con esto de una vez por todas.

Pese a que Bill esa noche salió vestido para conquistar a quien se dejara con sus mejores ropas y el lugar seleccionado para conseguir su objetivo no era sino un bar gay al que en alguna ocasión habían asistido juntos buscando el buen ambiente y la música que se vivía ahí pero que de paso habían descubierto como idóneo si su interés fuera buscar encuentros fortuitos en los retretes.

No había sido así en el pasado, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos dos, y Tom se pasó las siguientes horas esperando por el regreso de su gemelo, bebiendo todo menos alcohol por si tenía que salir en su búsqueda y fumando sin parar un cigarrillo tras otro hasta mancharse los dedos de nicotina y sentir que la garganta le quemaba.

Tom resistió estoico hasta las cinco de la mañana, cuando ya sin poder esperar más por noticias de su gemelo, decidió llamarle. Las primeras tres llamadas dieron tono de marcado y acabaron en buzón de voz, pero a la cuarta respondió Bill, y su voz sonó gran gruesa como la suya.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En un motel.

—¿Estás solo?

Pausa. —Ya lo estoy. Tom-…

—¿Tienes cómo volver a casa? —Y luego tras unos segundos—. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

—Sí.

—Pásame la ubicación.

—Ok.

A Tom no le costó mucho dar con el hotelucho en donde Bill había decidido pasar la noche, y aunque con todo su ser habría preferido pasar a recogerlo en la calle y después volver a casa, Bill le pidió que subiera por él a su habitación, que era la 202 y que pidiera por una llave en recepción.

Temiendo lo peor en muchos sentidos, Tom se preparó para abrir la puerta de la habitación y ser recibido por el inconfundible aroma a sexo, sudor, y la vista de sábanas enredadas entre las cuales ostentaría Bill orgulloso que había podido cumplir con su cometido, pero en su lugar…

Encontró a Bill vestido como lo había visto horas atrás, sentado a los pies de la cama que todavía tenía las almohadas y el cobertor en su sitio, incluido también el tazón con preservativos que el motel ofrecía a sus clientes y del cual no faltaba ni uno. Aunque _eso_ era de esperarse para lo que Bill tenía en mente.

—Tom.

—Bill.

—¿Podrías…? —Pidió Bill, dándole unas palmaditas a un costado suyo del colchón, y con un suspiro Tom pasó a ocupar ese lugar. No muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos. Sólo en medio, al limbo en el que ya tenían meses sin encontrar la salida.

—¿Lo… hiciste? ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas? —Preguntó con un dolor emocional que había pasado a ser físico horas atrás.

Bill denegó con la cabeza. —Apenas salí de casa me di cuenta de lo idiota de mi plan, pero no quería darte esa satisfacción así que igual fui a ese bar y me pasé las siguientes horas bebiendo a solas y rechazando invitaciones para sexo casual.

—Habría servido para conseguir lo que querías.

—Eso pensé yo en un inicio, pero… No quiero el hijo de cualquiera, sino el tuyo. Y haberte traicionado así… Sé que me perdonarías aunque te costara, pero ¿qué necesidad habría de herirte, de herir _nos_ de esa manera?

Girándose hacia su gemelo, Bill levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla antes de besarlo en los labios.

—Por favor, Bill —pidió Tom, aunque en realidad sería su gemelo quien hiciera las peticiones de esa madrugada.

—Todo lo que pido es un último intento…

—Podría-…

—¿Qué, acabar en desgracia? No sería mi primera vez.

—No, sería la sexta, y la doctora Dörfler ha sido más que clara con respecto a los riesgos inherentes de cada embarazo. No puedes seguir haciéndole eso a tu cuerpo.

—Pero es mi cuerpo, y yo decido sobre él.

—Y me haces daño a mí… También es duro para mí. Ya no puedo ni comprar zapatos sin preguntarme si esa será la siguiente caja donde nosotros-…

—Shhh —murmuró Bill, besando cada línea de llanto que ahora Tom tenía surcándole las mejillas—. Sólo será una última vez…

—No sé si pueda…

—Yo tampoco sé si pueda, pero… Quiero intentarlo. Y quiero ser consciente de ello, para… decir adiós por todas las veces que no fue posible.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó Tom, consciente del poco poder que tenía en contra de su gemelo, pues a éste sólo le faltaría chasquear los dedos para convencerlo.

—Muy en serio —manifestó Bill, que de nueva cuenta besó a Tom en los labios, y haciendo gala de su capacidad de convencimiento, le empujó a la cama y después se posicionó encima de él.

El resto fue tan natural como si en sus nucas no pendiera una sentencia de muerte, que si bien no era propia, estaba destinada a caer en la carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre.

En ese sexto bebé que tardó en llegar.

 

La espera fue de casi un año. Cerca de cuarenta pruebas de embarazo que religiosamente llevó Bill a cabo una durante las mañanas de los lunes y determinaron cómo sería el resto de su semana.

Así que en suma, fueron cuarenta (en realidad cuarenta y tres) lunes de pacotilla en los que Bill experimentó el sinsabor de la infertilidad y la indiferencia de su gemelo, que a escondidas de él había hablado con la doctora Dörfler al respecto y juntos estaban convencidos de que tantos abortos espontáneos al fin le habían pasado la factura al cuerpo de su gemelo, y el milagro de la concepción sería uno que no volvería a tener réplica alguna en lo que le restaba de vida.

Salvo que… A la semana cuarenta y cuatro, mientras Tom esperaba otro resultado negativo y que el desencanto no arruinara sus planes para almorzar en ese nuevo restaurante vegetariano del que tantas buenas recomendaciones tenían, en su lugar Bill salió del baño con la prueba en la mano todavía goteando humedad en sus dedos y anunciando que lo habían conseguido.

Que para ambos y por partes resultó ser esperanza y desolación, sin puntos medios.

 

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, y quizá porque ya estaban al tanto del fatal desenlace, ni Bill ni Tom hicieron esfuerzos por alargar lo inevitable.

En lugar de postrarse en cama con una pila de almohadas en la espalda sirviéndole de soporte, Bill prefirió dar largos paseos con Tom y sus mascotas. A las vitaminas prenatales y abundantes alimentos sanos los sustituyó por todo aquello que más le gustara comer y sin restricciones. Y en cuanto a mantener un sentido del tiempo y las semanas que transcurrían, se olvidó por completo de marcarlo en su calendario, y se dedicó a vivir el aquí y el ahora de su último embarazo. Mientras durara…

Sobre lo que no pudo actuar fue su estado de ánimo, y la caja de zapatos que desde un inicio preparó para el fatídico momento, y apenas sintió los dolores estando ya de dos meses y medio, pidió el auxilio de Tom, quien sujetó su mano durante aquel trance y de nueva cuenta se encargó de los arreglos con la funeraria.

Pese a haber estado de acuerdo con su suerte, Bill experimentó a posteriori una crisis de tristeza que él se negó en llamar depresión a pesar de que algunos de sus síntomas encajaban a la perfección.

Por tener a Tom a su lado, Bill no dejó de ducharse a diario y cuidar su apariencia, pero se volvieron raros los días en que no vestía sólo pijamas y se pasaba largas horas en cama negándose a comer más que un par de bocados de cada alimento que Tom le llevaba. Lloró en un inicio poco, y luego mucho, y después nada. A diferencia de Tom, que lloró mucho la primera noche después de que ocurrió y después ni una lágrima. El duelo era para ambos diferente, aunque no por ello menos doloroso.

A punto estuvieron en varias ocasiones de ponerle punto final a su relación, ya no como hermanos gemelos, sino como amantes, pero al percatarse de la futilidad en ello acabaron por desistir, convencidos de que jamás podrían estar bien separados como cuando estaban juntos.

Con todo, su vínculo se vio dañado por el miedo de una nueva pérdida, y los contactos físicos entre ambos se redujeron a áreas específicas de las que no se atrevieron a cruzar ni con un dedo.

La solución a aquel dilema la propuso Bill:

—Yo… Hablé con la doctora Dörfler, y ella coincidió conmigo que lo mejor sería, uhm… Extirpar el cuasi ovario de mi interior y… olvidar que alguna vez existió.

—¿Cuándo?

—El próximo mes, cuando estemos de visita para el cumpleaños de Nana. Les diremos a todos que estaremos dos semanas de vacaciones en México, pero en realidad…

—¿Es realmente necesario?

—Mientras otro embarazo sea una posibilidad… Sí. —Bill suspiró—. No podría reponerme de un séptimo aborto. Y hablo no sólo de… —Bajó la voz, y con una mano sobre el pecho dejó bien en claro dónde radicaban sus heridas más profundas—. También mi salud se ha resentido. Será lo mejor. Para… ambos…

—Ok, en ese caso…

Y porque la afirmación de “si tú saltas, yo salto” no era sólo para películas románticas, Tom propuso hacer lo mismo con el ovario que él tenía en su interior y Bill accedió.

 

En sí, la convalecencia no le pareció a Tom más que un engorro. Claro que era su primera cirugía mayor, y que la recuperación incluiría tomarse las cosas con mucha calma por los siguientes meses, pero por lo demás no creyó sufrir ningún tipo de secuelas. Y pensó que el mismo caso sería para Bill, excepto que… se equivocó.

Aquella depresión que su gemelo había sufrido a lo largo del último año volvió con renovadas fuerzas, y más veces que no resultó imposible sacarlo de su estado semi catatónico en donde nada le interesaba, y en cambio todo podía llegar a molestarle.

En conversaciones con la doctora Dörfler vía Skype fue que Tom se informó acerca de las cuestiones hormonales que también iban incluidas en aquella extirpación, pues en ambos casos los ovarios habían empezado a trabajar tardíamente, y a modo de reposición también con una actividad doble o triple a como habría sido su funcionamiento dentro de una mujer.

Luego la doctora Dörfler se había ido por las ramas hablando de “un milagro para la ciencia moderna” y “un caso doble además” que con aprobación de los Kaulitz (más bien el desinterés de Bill por firmar la autorización) aparecieron en una revista médica especializada como T y B, gemelos varones en sus veintes que eran hasta el momento los únicos poseedores de un ovario funcional cada uno que les había permitido (a uno de ellos) llevar un embarazo hasta el segundo trimestre aunque con funestos desenlaces.

Leer de ellos dos en la tercera persona de un lenguaje técnico y en una publicación médica internacional además, le puso a Tom los vellos de la nuca erizados, pues si bien habían accedido a que su caso saliera a la luz de manera científica y cuidando su privacidad, una cosa era hablarlo con su doctora como una posibilidad y otra más recibir por correo una copia.

—Si lo piensas un poco —intentó bromear Tom con Bill luego de que éste hojeara la revista y la dejara caer sin más ceremonia al bote de basura que tenía a un lado de la cama, de la cual ya tenía tres días sin levantarse más que para lo esencial—, somos famosos, ¿eh? No sólo primer caso de hombres con ovarios funcionales y posibilidad de embarazarse, sino gemelos además. Como sacarnos la lotería dos veces seguidas.

—Ya somos famosos y… —Bill le miró con ojos fríos y conteniendo la rabia y tristeza que todavía le acosaba—. ¿Te parece que esta es la cara de alguien que está feliz con su suerte? Porque no se siente como ganar la lotería, más bien… como ser golpeado dos veces por un rayo. ¿O debería de decir seis veces? —Finiquitó Bill, extendiendo un brazo y con el dedo índice acusador señalar las seis urnas que ahora decoraban su estantería.

Tom no necesitó girarse para visualizar cada pieza de mármol; el mensaje había sido claro.

 

El punto más bajo de la depresión de Bill, su sima emocional, ocurrió a finales de aquel año que él mismo describió como “un 2013 de mierda que preferiría no repetir”, en donde se negó a volar a Alemania o a hacer que su familia se reuniera con ellos para Navidad o Año Nuevo, de tal manera que sobre Tom recayó la obligación de cuidar de él, hacer que se duchara, que se vistiera, que comiera, y que aceptara salir para despejar su ánimo nuboso.

Pero claro, su plan falló desde el momento en que salieron con Capper a pasear por el parque y Bill comentara que habían pasado por alto el aniversario luctuoso de Princesa.

Princesa como en su dachshund hembra que había muerto por esas fechas el año anterior. Del nombre ni hablar, que había sido una perra de rescate que habían salvado de un refugio y porque estaba en lista de espera para ser dormida porque ya era mayor y nadie había tomado interés por ella después de que su dueña original (una mujer anciana) falleciera por un fulminante ataque al corazón, pero del cariño que Bill le profesara… Y en su culpa estaba el no haberle prestado la atención que necesitaba porque por aquellas fechas él mismo sufría la pérdida de uno de sus bebés.

—Tal vez… —Empezó Tom a hablar mientras los dos permanecían sentados en una banda viendo a Capper correr detrás del balón sucio y medio desinflado que era su adoración—. Tal vez no sería mala idea adoptar un nuevo perro.

Bill no se mostró muy entusiasmado por la idea. —Pero si ya tenemos tres. ¿Qué haríamos con uno más?

—No, mmm, más bien… Un perro que sea solo para ti. ¿No habías intentado adoptar un cachorro el año pasado?

—Sí, pero… —Aquello no había salido bien. Con tantos trámites y revisiones burocráticas, Bill había acabado por fastidiarse del proceso y rendirse del todo cuando también eso coincidió con uno de sus abortos, y desde entonces lo había olvidado.

Además, ya estaban en proceso de sacar nuevas canciones y conformar un álbum con ellas, así que no parecía ser el momento adecuado para incluir un miembro más en su manada.

—Será mejor si por ahora esperamos.

—Vale —murmuró Tom, que a su vez optó por dejar el tema por la paz.

Al menos de momento…

 

En enero, los pocos ánimos que Bill había reunido con la preparación del disco y la promoción que estaba por venirse sirvieron sólo para su faceta como músico, pues ahí donde en el estudio se mostraba motivado y listo para subir a los escenarios, apenas volvían a casa se despojaba de sus ropas del día y se arrastraba debajo de las mantas para dormir por periodos que no eran menores de diez horas, y que en el peor de los casos se extendían hasta dieciséis si Tom se lo permitía.

“Estoy bien” se volvió su frase habitual para desestimar aquella depresión suya que había vuelto con renovados bríos para quedarse, y en Tom recayó la responsabilidad de ser fuerte por ambos, pues si bien él por su cuenta también sufría y a ratos sentía el dolor de Bill a la parte del suyo, también estaba consciente de que si sucumbían juntos en aquel agujero negro de desesperación no tendrían salida de esas profundidades pantanosas, y correrían el riesgo de ahogarse.

En búsqueda de una solución mágica que pusiera fin a la interminable cadena de tristeza que los anclaba a ambos, Tom consideró deshacerse de las urnas y fingir que nada de aquello había pasado, pero sin éxito. Por más que lo intentó, no consiguió moverlas de su sitio, pues sabía que de reunir el valor y llevar a cabo su plan, Bill no se lo perdonaría jamás en la vida. Del mismo modo en que él no podría hacerlo consigo mismo y se odiaría hasta el último de sus días.

Así que cargando con una colección de pesos emocionales y simbólicos (seis de ellos), Tom recurrió de nuevo a la doctora Dörfler, que le recomendó las mismas terapias que habría propuesto para una pareja en su situación, pero que el mayor de los gemelos desestimó por no encontrar adecuadas debido a lo especial de sus circunstancias.

En un arranque de desesperación, Tom se hincó llorando al lado de Bill mientras éste dormía, ignorante del daño que le había causado a su gemelo en el pasado con repetidos embarazos y consecuentes abortos que le habían pasado factura a su cuerpo, sí, pero también a su relación, y que en el presente continuaban provocando estragos y secuelas en ambos.

Con el rostro bañado en llanto, Tom deseó como nunca sacudir a Bill fuera de su estado catatónico y exigirle una solución, pero si él no podía encontrar una y era de los dos quien más sobre sus propios pies se sostenía, ¿qué podía esperar de Bill?

El último hilo que mantenía la ecuanimidad conectada a Tom acabó por romperse a finales de enero, cuando Tom se rindió, y apartando las mantas bajo las cuales Bill yacía, se recostó a su lado pero dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le cuestionó éste a través de su modorra sin fin, que ya para entonces tenía tres días ininterrumpidos sin salir de la cama ni para ducharse.

—Nada —gruñó Tom de vuelta, e ignorando el brazo que Bill le pasó por el estómago y los dedos que le acariciaron la cicatriz por donde su ovario había salido, no tardó en dormirse a su vez.

El sopor, lo cubrió todo.

 

Quiso el destino que con Tom en cama y negándose a sacar la cabeza de debajo de la almohada, recayera sobre Bill la tarea de salir de la cama y buscar comida para los dos, y eso hizo el primer día de febrero de ese año. En ropa deportiva, con gafas de sol y una gorra que ocultara lo grasoso de su cabello sin lavar, Bill compró para ambos un par de hamburguesas con papas fritas y refrescos con los que planeaba llenarse y volver a hibernar, pero entonces recordó que tanto Capper como sus otros perros necesitaban de su alimento especial, y con desgana se estacionó en el tienda de mascotas de siempre para pasar y comprar el saco de pienso más grande que tuvieran a su disposición.

Desganado y arrastrando los pies pasó de largo por la jaula que tenían al frente de la tienda y en donde exhibían varios tipos de cachorros a la venta, pero su distracción no duró más de un par de segundos cuando al volver sobre sus pasos sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño bulldog solo y en una esquina que a su vez dejó el juguete que mordisqueaba y le observó con el mismo interés.

A posteriori, Bill habría de decir que la conexión fue instantánea, que supo sin problemas que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que así era como el destino marcaba que debían de conocerse, y otros clichés más al respecto… Pero lo cierto es que justo así había sido, y como si la palabra hubiera estado anidada en su corazón a la espera de ser pronunciada, el nombre brotó de sus labios cuando se arrodilló al lado de la jaula y llamó al cachorrito.

—¿Pumba? Ven, Pumba…

Y hechizado por su voz, Pumba abandonó su rincón y se acercó dando tumbos hacia él.

El resto fue historia.

 

Pumba no fue ninguna solución mágica a sus problemas, pero fue un comienzo.

Como el único de su camada, Bill se enteró al intentar comprarlo que estaba enfermo de una afección cardiaca que le requeriría cuidados especiales y visitas periódicas al veterinario que el menor de los gemelos se comprometió en proporcionarle, así que salió de aquella tienda con el saco de alimento canino más grande que tuvieran en exhibición, pero también con uno de tamaño mediano con alimento seco para cachorros, además de una camita extra, correa, y su cartilla de vacunación con dos dosis y varias más por venir.

De vuelta en casa, Bill abrió las ventanas de cada habitación y presentó a Pumba con el resto de sus mascotas antes de subir con él en brazos al dormitorio, en donde Tom continuaba durmiendo y no dio muestras de reaccionar cuando le arrancó las mantas y lo dejó al descubierto.

En cambio, sí se sobresaltó cuando Bill dejó correr a Pumba libre sobre la cama y el pequeño bulldog le mordisqueó la oreja.

—¡¿Pero qué-…?! ¿Bill? —Tom se incorporó y cogió a Pumba en brazos para examinarlo—. ¿Y esto?

—No es un _esto_ , se llama Pumba y es…

—Oh.

Que no había necesidad de especificar, porque el simple hecho de tener a Bill fuera de la cama y sonriendo, era un milagro por sí solo. Y con Pumba en brazos y provocándole las mismas reacciones, Tom conectó con su nueva mascota a un nivel personal que se asemejó a lo que él imaginaba que habría podido ser… en seis ocasiones… pero que se le habían escapado entre los dedos.

—Así que Pumba… —Murmuró para sí, jugando con el dedo índice el hociquito de Pumba y por poco evitando un mordisco.

—Me advirtieron de su salud, porque su corazón no está del todo bien —dijo Bill, sentándose con él en la cama pero sin dar demostraciones de volver a ella con ánimos de desmoronarse—. Pumba requerirá de cuidados especiales y puede que no consiga llegar hasta el tope de su expectativa de vida, pero… Ya me conoces…

—No te vas a rendir sin intentarlo —finalizó Tom por él, pues entendía bien el sentimiento.

La metafórica bandera blanca de la rendición no estaba en su anaquel personal, y ya fueran seis bebés neonatos o un pequeño cachorro con problemas cardiacos, estaban juntos en eso.

Y aunque luego Tom diría que Pumba era su sobrino porque Bill reclamaba sobre el pequeño y regordete bulldog custodia total, para sí, en silencio, Tom también lo llamó su hijo.

El séptimo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
